Zoo 2: Animal Park - Animals
Animals are, of course, the reason for a zoo. Players start with a few animals and more become available as the player progresses through the game. Animals can be purchased with coins or gems, but are also often given as prizes for completing quests or leveling up. Animals can also be obtained by collection puzzle pieces. Before placing a new animal, players need to build an enclosure of the appropriate type. Each animal requires a different amount of space and only a certain amount of each animal are allowed in one enclosure (click on each animal below to bring up their specific page will specific info for that animal). Adding feeding troughs, water holes, and play equipment to the enclosure will help players gain more experience and better care for their animals. Adding a a shelter (and purchasing a breeding center) will allow players to breed baby animals. Some animals are only available through special events or by spending real money. Some animals are available in special coats or come as rewards in the Daily Reward Calendar or for Completing quests. See the bottom of this page for more information: - Animal was in Monthly Reward Calendar. - Animal was part of an Event. - Animal was a Zoo Level Up reward. - Animal was a Premium animal. - Animal was a Quest reward. - Animal was a Rare Chest bonus animal. - Animal has a Special Coat color. - Animal was a VIP animal. Grassland * Alligator Snapping Turtle * Australian Grass Owl * Coati * Domestic Goat * Domestic Pig * Giant Panda * Horse * Rabbit * Raccoon * Sheep * Swan * Tapir * White Stork Plains *American Bison * Armadillo * Bongo Antelope * Capybara * Flamingo * Giant Tortoise * Peafowl * Pheasant * Plains Zebra * Red Kangaroo * Reindeer * Ringtail Forest * Chimpanzee * Crown Pigeon * European Badger * Goodfellow Treekangaroo * Koala * Moon bear * Moose * Okapi * Owston's Palm Civet * Red Fox * Red Panda * Red Vari * Tundra Wolf (Event / Monthly reward special) * Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo * Wild Boar Mountain * African Wild Ass * Alpaca * Alpine Ibex * Baboon * Bald Eagle * Golden Takin * Kodiak Bear * Leopard * Lynx * Ocelot * Wolf Savanna * Aardvark * African Elephant * African Wild Dog * Camel * Common Ostrich * Fennec * Hippopotamus * Lion * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill * Reticulated Giraffe * Spotted Hyena * Suricate * Warthog * White Rhinoceros Jungle * Bengal Tiger * Flying Fox * Green Anaconda * Indian Giant Squirrel * Kinkajou * Komodo Dragon * Lar Gibbon * Mountain Gorilla * Nile Crocodile * Orangutan * Panther * Scarlet Macaw * Sloth * Toco Toucan Ice * Arctic Fox * Emperor Penguin * Polar Bear * Snow Hare Some animals are available with different coat patterns as well to add some variety to a zoo. These animals are marked with below. Coat varieties are be obtained by completing specific quests or sometimes as prizes from the prize wheel shop. Breeding an animal with a special coat gives a small percentage that the baby with also have the special coat. Breeding an animal with BOTH parents of the special coat gives 100% chance that the baby will have the special coat. Category:Zoo Category:Animal